


Can you see us?

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Juleka Couffaine, Inspired by Ghost Whisperer (TV), Minor Character Death, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: Marinette always knew, she could see ghosts but then she meets a boy with the same abilities as her own. Is there something more behind all of this?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Meeting you was fate

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show Ghost Whisperer, so I kinda made a fanfic inspired by it. I hope you'll like it. Also, this is a multi-chapter fic. I think I should make a sequel. Idk. We'll see.

Marinette was special. At least that is what she told people when someone asked her about it. The first time she saw a ghost, she was only 9 years old. A little girl approached her and asked for help.

“Of course! What do you want to do?” Marinette asked the girl.

“Can you tell my mommy that I love her?” The girl pointed towards a lady dressed in a fur coat.

“But why can’t you do that yourself?” Marinette asked, confused.

“She doesn’t hear me. I have been trying but it’s like I don’t exist. Maybe she’ll listen to you.” The girl answered.

Marinette started walking towards the lady. When she saw the girl didn’t follow her, she motioned to her but the girl disappeared. Marinette got scared. She turned towards the lady and saw the girl next to her. She approached the lady and told her that her daughter loves her. The lady hugged her and said that she is grateful for that.

“Thank you.” The girl thanked Marinette.

“No problem. What now?” Marinette was confused again.

“I see something. A light. It’s very shiny. Can-can I go there?” The girl was afraid and Marinette saw it, so she pretended to be calm.

“I think you have to. That is your destiny.” Marinette encouraged the girl.

The girl started walking towards the wall, waving to Marinette. She waved back and the girl left. Marinette felt calmness. She just helped someone. She ran back to her mother and told her everything. Sabine was proud of her daughter. She explained to her that the girl she helped was most likely a ghost and that means that she won’t be able to see it. Marinette was happy that her mother was very supportive of her, so over the years she continued to do that. Some people didn’t believe her sometimes, so she had to prove that she was telling the truth but overall it was great.

At least until Chloe Bourgeois was in her class. She bullied Marinette, saying that she was crazy, that she was stupid. Not a lot of people believed Marinette but that never stopped her from helping. For a long time she even considered switching schools but her parents convinced her to stay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of school started with Marinette almost sleeping through her alarm. She got out of her bed and went to eat some breakfast. Marinette stayed awake for too long last night, listening to Madam Emilie talking about her son and how he’ll join her school. Marinette hoped that he’s a nice guy. She didn’t need someone who made fun of her. She didn’t need another Chloe.  
Marinette dragged herself out of her house across the street, straight to school. She sat in her usual seat, looking behind to see Nino listening to music with his headphones. Of course, he has them even after his death.  
She started pulling out her notebooks when someone slammed their hand on her desk.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! That is my seat!” Chloe angrily screamed at Marinette.

“Um, since when, exactly?” Marinette asked with a flat face.

“Since now! Move!” Chloe pushed Marinette off the seat and threw her notebooks on the floor. Marinette picked them up and sat in the front row next to the window. She put them on her desk and tried to calm herself from attacking Chloe.

“You know, when she was younger, she wasn’t like this.” Madam Emilie suddenly appeared.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked her.

“Her mom left her at a young age. That is why her and my son are friends. But Adrien doesn’t see this side of her at all.” She explained. Marinette was looking at her shocked.

“Your son is friends with that-that brat!” She whisper-screamed. Unfortunately, Chloe heard her conversation and started making fun of her.

“Oh, look! Maribrat is talking to her imaginary friends again!” She mocked and everyone started laughing. Marinette looked back at her notebooks and focused on them.

That day nobody new came. Maybe Madam Emilie is wrong and her son went to a different school. Maybe something happened to him. But if he’s friends with Chloe, he probably isn’t worth her time. Marinette left the school that day in the same misery as every other day at school.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Marinette sat down and pulled out her notebooks again.

“Adrikins! You came!” Chloe shouted and hugged the boy who came through the door. Marinette didn’t even bother looking at him. But then she heard someone whistle to her. She looked and saw Madam Emilie standing at the door frame. She stood up and walked to the lockers with her.

“That is my son! Adrien.” Madam Emilie explained.

“Oh.” marinette didn’t know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to help Madam Emilie. She was nothing but nice to Marinette and she deserved her happily ever after. But on the other hand, that boy was Chloe’s friend. And that meant trouble. But Marinette, being the kind soul she is, decided to help Madam Emilie. Even if she made a fool of herself. It’s not like she doesn’t do that almost every time. Madam Emilie disappeared and Marinette returned to the classroom to find none other that Adrien crouched next to her seat.

“What are you doing?” Marinette shouted.

“I didn’t … I just … I ...” He tried to explain but Marinette didn’t want to listen.

“I get it! You want to make fun of me. Good job, you three.” She pointed to Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien. She sat down, not even bothering to look at this boy. Screw helping him! If he was such a jerk, he obviously didn’t deserve it. She stopped listening to Madam Emilie for the rest of the day. How did her life become so hard?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school it was raining. Marinette stopped under the school’s roof.

“Hey!” Adrien came from behind. She turned away.

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear.” Marinette turned to look at him.

“I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of, new to me.” He turned and handed her his umbrella. Maybe, Marinette was wrong about him. She looked behind him to see Madam Emilie smiling at her and she smiled back and nodded. At the same time Adrien turned around to face Madam Emilie and then back to face her.

“You see her too?” He asked, surprise evident in his voice. Marinette turned to him, surprised. He saw her.

“You can see her?” She asked, just as Madam Emilie approached.

“Madam Emilie, why did you need my help if he can see you?” Marinette asked, confused.

“Because my son didn’t believe that I was real. He thought that I was a figment of his imagination.” She explained to her. Adrien started crying and went to hug her. He embraced, what to the people, would be air.

“Thank you, Marinette!” Emilie thanked her and turned to her son.

“Promise me, you’ll be her friend.” She told him.

“I promise.” He smiled.

“I see something.” She pointed to the car, waiting for Adrien.

“That is the light. You have to go there. There are people waiting on the other side for you.” Marinette explained. Emilie turned towards it.

“Wait! Mom, please, don’t go!” Adrien cried. Emilie touched his face, brushing his tears off (even if the tears went right through her).

“I’ll wait for you on the other side. We’ll see each other again. ‘Till then, you have her.” She motioned towards Marinette and the kids looked at each other. Emilie then turned around and walked towards the car. She disappeared. Adrien broke down and Marinette hugged him. A warm feeling took over her while he cried on her shoulder. A honk was heard but Adrien didn’t even bother to look. After some time, he looked at her and wiped his tears off his face.

“Thank you. For everything. See you tomorrow.” He pulled away and walked into his car.

“Uh-huh. See-uh-see ya tomo-tomo-huh. Oh, why am I stammering?” She looked at her hand and took her bag from the floor. She walked back home with the umbrella in her hand. Maybe, this year won’t be so bad.


	2. Believing you was hope

Adrien got out of the car when he almost bumped into a girl with pale skin and long, dark hair that ended in purple. She was looking down.

“Um, hello?” He greeted.

“Wait, you can see me?” She asked.

“Oh, you’re dead? Uh, well yeah, I can.” He said.

“Can you help me? I need to talk to my girlfriend and my brother.” She said.

“Uh, sure. I just have to call my friend. I’m new here and she’s more experienced with helping people. Just a sec.” He said as he took the phone from his pocket and dialed Marinette.

“Mmm, yeah? Who’s this?” He heard her say from the other side of the line. He probably woke her up.

“It’s me, Adrien. Look, a ghost called ...”

“Juleka.” She told him.

“... Juleka just came to me and said that she needs to talk to her girlfriend and her brother.” He explained.

“Okay, wait right there! I’m coming.” She ended the call and Adrien waited for about 10 minutes when he saw Marinette running across the street. She stopped, right in front of them and puffed.

“Sorry. You woke me up ...” She was cut off by Juleka.

“Marinette? You’re still going to this school?” She asked.

“Yeah. I ended up not switching.” She told her.

“Wait! You two know each other?” Adrien was confused.

“Yes. Juleka was one of the rare people who believed me.” Marinette said.

“So, you two can both see ghosts? So awesome!” Juleka was excited.

“So, who is her girlfriend? And her brother.” Adrien asked.

“Rose and Luka. But I don’t know about Rose. She’s nice to me but as soon as I mention ghosts, she stops listening and says that she doesn’t believe in that stuff.” Marinette looked down.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there, remember? We can both see ghosts. She’ll have to believe us.” Adrien calmed Marinette down. She smiled and hugged him.

“Thank you.” She blushed. Marinette turned to walk to class when she suddenly stopped and looked down at herself.

“I’m just gonna change from my pyjamas.” She giggled and ran towards the bakery.

“You know, you two look cute together.” Juleka smiled.

“What? Um, well, I mean-she, she’s just a friend.” He blushed. Juleka patted his shoulder.

“Keep telling that to yourself, Romeo.” She said as she disappeared, leaving a blushing Adrien behind.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette entered the classroom a little later than Adrien and sat on her seat next to the window. Suddenly, she felt someone sit next to her. She turned around and saw Adrien taking his stuff from his bag.

“Why did you move?” She asked.

“Because we’re friends. Besides, that dude with his earphones isn’t really fun.” he said.

“Oh, that’s Nino. He’s dead.” marinette said, casually.

“Really? Can you feel if someone is dead?” Adrien asked, curious.

“It’s a little colder when you’re near them. Nino was a great guy. He was one of the rare people who believed me.” Marinette lowered her head.

“Who else believed you?” Adrien asked.

“Well, him, Juleka, Juleka’s brother, Alix and Nathaniel.” She said.

“Who are Alix and Nathaniel?” Adrien asked.

“Alix was a girl who liked roller-skating. She and Kim constantly dared each other to do stupid things. Nathaniel was an artist. He had a crush on me. He died in a car crash.” Marinette started crying.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He apologised.

“It’s okay. It’s just. Sometimes I feel like they all died because of me. They all believed me and then they died. The only one who hasn’t died is Luka. Juleka’s brother. He likes to play the guitar. He also has a crush on me but he’s just a friend.” She said, wiping her tears off her cheeks.

“I can play the piano.” Adrien said.

“Maybe you could make a duet. Piano and guitar!” She smiled.

“How ‘bout a trio? Piano, guitar and a voice!” he smiled back.

They were laughing when Rose entered the class. Marinette sushed Adrien and stood up to approach Rose.

“Hey.” Marinette greeted her, just as Rose sat down.

“Hey, Marinette.” Rose greets her back.

“Um, look. Juleka ...” Marinette started but was cut off by Rose.

“If you’re going to tell me another one of those ghost stories, then just stop. Please. I know Juleka believed you but you don’t have to use her like that.” Rose was sad.

“I-I ...” Marinette lowered her head.

“Hey, that’s not nice. She was just trying to help you.” Marinette turned her head to see a frowning Adrien.

“Juleka came to us this morning saying that she needs to speak to you.” He continued.

“Look, I know it seems interesting but Marinette is delusional. There is no such thing as ...” Rose was cut off by Adrien.

“If she’s delusional then so am I. Because I can see ghosts, too.” He said, calmly.

“What?” Rose was confused.

“I have always been told that they’re just part of my imagination. But Marinette saw my mother and I’ve been seeing her ever since I was young. I couldn’t believe that I spent all that time ignoring her because of my dad. So, I advise you to listen to her. Wouldn’t Juleka want that?” Adrien told her, his frown turning into a soft sadness. Marinette was staring at him, gratefully. while Rose was thinking over his words.

“What did Juleka tell you?” Rose asked.

“She-um-said that she wants to talk to you.” Marinette looked back up. Juleka appeared next to Rose. And Adrien repeated everything she said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t listen to you, Marinette.” Rose said after Juleka left. Marinette hugged her.

“It’s okay, Rose. It’s hard to believe. I get it.” She smiled. Adrien sat down at his desk again and Marinette joined him. Not long after Miss Bustier entered the classroom and started her lesson.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school Gorilla drove Marinette and Adrien to the Couffaine houseboat. Adrien told him that he had fencing practice there and Marinette was trying out with him. They got out of the car, walking onto the boat.

“Hey, Luka!” Marinette greeted.

“Hey, Marinette! What brings you here?” Luka greeted her back, not noticing Adrien.

“Juleka wants to talk to you.” Marinette smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. Adrien silently followed her and sat down next to her.

“Would you like something to drink?” Luka asked.

“No, thanks.” Marinette answered for both of them.

“Who’s that?” He pointed to Adrien.

“Oh, this is Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is Luka Couffaine.” She introduced him.

“Nice to meet you, Adrien.” Luka shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Adrien smiled. Just then Juleka appeared.

“Juleka’s here.” Marinette said.

“Hey, sis. How is it in the afterlife?” Luka asked, looking around.

“It’s a little boring.” She said and Adrien repeated. After they finished their conversation, Juleka saw the light.

“Wow, it’s shiny but beautiful.” Juleka told them.

“Go, people are waiting on the other side.” Marinette encouraged her. Juleka walked towards the window of the boat and disappeared.

“She’s gone.” Marinette told Luka. He smiled. His sister was finally gonna get her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nino the ghost!


	3. Becoming your friend was a choice

“Yuck, what is this?” Marinette spit food in disgust.

“That’s camembert, Marinette. If you don’t like it, leave it to me. I have to feed my cat. He only eats camembert.” Adrien said and pushed his own camembert to the side.

“You feed cats with camembert? Aren’t they lactose intolerant?” Marinette asked, confused.

“Well, yeah but Plagg is different. Mister Fu told me that it’s best to feed him camembert.” He said.

“Who’s Mister Fu?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, it’s a nice old man. Well, a dead old man but still. Very nice.” Adrien smiled.

“You really got the hang of this ‘talking to the dead’ thing.” Marinette joked.

“Yeah ...” Adrien was cut off by his father’s loud voice.

“Who is this young lady?” He asked, his hands behind his back.

“Dad, this is Marinette.” He looked down. Marinette wasn’t supposed to be here without his father’s permission. He didn’t know that, today of all day, his father would decide to eat with them. Nathalie said he would eat alone, so he managed to sneak Marinette in. But, of course, he has such bad luck.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to invite friends.” His glare was getting stronger.

“I’m sorry, dad. It’s just that ...” His father cut him off again.

“I don’t care what your excuse is. Miss, I am asking you to leave immediately.” He turned his head to Marinette. She nodded.

“Yes, sir.” She stood up.

“And you aren’t allowed near my son ever again.” She turned to face him.

“Excuse me?” She almost shouted.

“I have done some research into you as soon as my son mentioned you and apparently you have delusions and are seeing things. I won’t let my son hang out with someone like you.” His cold tone sent chills down Marinette’s body.

“I think you have wrong data. I am not delusional. I have a gift. That is different.” She said with a flat face. Adrien watched her, stunned.

“How different, exactly? You say you can talk to spirits and I am supposed to just believe that. I think we both know what exactly is going on here. I demand you stop seeing my son, at once!” He shouted the last part but Marinette didn’t even flinch.

“I understand that it’s hard to believe and I won’t try to convince you otherwise but just know that you’re telling me the same thing you told your son. You told him that he’s delusional, too. His mother had to interfire from beyond ...” She was cut off by Mr. Agreste’s shout.

“Do not involve my dead wife in this. Leave at once or else I’ll be sure to find a place in a mental hospital for you.” He left. Tears started rolling from Marinette’s eyes. She runs away from the table, out the door of the mansion, ignoring Adrien’s screams behind her. How could people be so unfair? She didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes, she wishes she could be like the others. Normal. Not a weirdo, crazy person. She was running when she heard someone call out to her.

“You want your friend back, right?” The voice asked.

“Y-yeah.” Her voice trembled.

“Well, we can help you. Come with us. We’ll help you and you’ll help us in exchange.” The voice told her.

“I-I don’t know.” She was still crying. The offer seemed so tempting but her gut was telling her that something was wrong. And Marinette has learned long ago that trusting your gut is very important.

“C’mon, you two will be happy again. Don’t you want that?” The truth was, Marinette did want that. But something was off. She couldn’t trust this voice and she knew it.

“Marinette? Marinette!” She heard Adrien say, so she turned around and that voice disappeared.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Adrien asked, worried for her.

“I heard this voice talk to me, offering me happiness if I helped them.” Marinette explained.

“Was it a ghost?” Adrien asked, paranoid.

“I think but it wasn’t an ordinary one. I felt something was wrong.” She said, wiping her tears.

“So, what do we do?” Adrien said.

“Let’s go to the library. The librarian might be able to help us.” Marinette started walking towards the library.

“Okay?” Adrien said, confused.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived at the library and stepped inside. They were hit by a sudden wave of heat. It was quite cold outside. They walked over to the librarian.

“Hey Marinette, what brings you here?” The librarian asked.

“Hey, Marianne. I have a couple of questions about the ghosts.” She said.

“Oh, come with me. But first, won’t you introduce me to your boyfriend?” Both teens turned bright red.

“We aren’t dating. But, Adrien, this is Marianne. Marianne, this is Adrien.” Adrien pulled out his hand, for her to shake it but she hugged him instead.

“Nice to meet you, young man. Take good care of her.” She whispered in his ear.

“I will, ma’am.” He pulled out of the hug and the librarian led them towards the back of the library. There was a small desk surrounded by bookshelves. Marianne went to search through the bookshelves while Marinette and Adrien sat down. She pulls out a book and cleans it a bit, from all the dust.

“Here, this book has a lot of information but what exactly do you need?” Marianne asked.

“Well, before we came here, I heard a voice call out to me. I couldn’t see anyone but they told me that they could help me if I helped them.” Marinette told her.

“Hum, that sounds like Akumas.” Marianne said, going through the book.

“Akumas?” Marinette and Adrien asked in unison.

“Yes. Very dangerous evil spirits or demons.” She showed them a page in the book with a man dressed in a butterfly costume.

“Who’s that?” Adrien pointed at the picture of the butterfly man.

“That is their leader, Hawk Moth. He is the soul collector. His mission is to try to take as many souls to the dark side as he can.” Marianne explained. She showed another page with a Ladybug and a Black Cat themed superheroes drawn on them.

“These are the goddess of creation and the god of destruction. Only these two can stop him. Unless ...” Marianne stopped.

“Unless what?” Marinette asked.

“Unless, one of them joins him. Then we are all doomed.” Marianne answered.

“And who are even these two gods?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, they aren’t alive anymore. They have reincarnated into two souls whose mission is now to stop Hawk Moth.” Marianne closed the book.

“And where do we find them?” Adrien asked.

“You already have.” She smiled.

“What do you mean?” Marinette was confused and Adrien was doing even worse.

“I think that you two are the reincarnation of Ladybug and the Black Cat.” Marianne explained.

“What? Us?” Marinette panicked.

“Yes, you can both see ghosts and if you tried I’m sure you could use your special powers.” She exited the little space and Adrien and Marinette followed her.

“What special powers?” Adrien asked.

“Why don’t you just read the book?” The librarian gave them the book and pushed them out of the building.

“If you want more info, you’ll have to find Wang Fu. Bye!” She closed the door.

“Well, that was strange.” Adrien told her.

“Yeah. That was very strange. Can you show me the book?” Marinette asked and Adrien handed her the book. She opened it and saw the drawings of a lot of superheroes. They had magical jewelry called the miraculous which gave them the special powers but most of them, including the Ladybug and the Black Cat were destroyed. They read about their special powers and how to upgrade them but nothing really helped them figure out how to stop the butterfly dude (as Nino would have called him). They were walking down the street when suddenly Adrien’s bodyguard approached them.

“Oh-oh, that’s trouble.” He pointed towards his car.

“You snuck out?” Marinette asked.

“I snuck out.” he admitted.

“Look, I’ll keep the book and you go home. We’ll get to the bottom of this.” His bodyguard approached them and Adrien sat in the car. Marinette kissed his cheek and he was driven home. He wasn’t allowed to go out for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter might come out a little later since I'm almost out on my creative juices. And it's so weird to write mister Fu and not master Fu. Can't wait to see the last chapter of this though.


	4. But falling in love with you was beyond my control.

Marinette woke up late, again. She rushed to eat breakfast, taking another croissant with her, so she wouldn’t be late to class. Just as she walked through the door she heard chatter.

“I heard she knows some Hollywood directors ...”

“Jagged Stone wrote a song about her, can you believe it? ...”

“Apparently, she met Prince Ali and helped him ...”

Marinette was baffled. Who knew that many people. Something was fishy. She approached Rose and asked her about it.

“Oh, we have a new exchange student Lila Rossi. She’s Italian. I’m sure you probably heard a lot of things she did. She’s so amazing!” Rose gushed. But something wasn’t right with Marinette.

“Do you know where she is now?” Marinette asked.

“She’s right there.” Rose pointed to the upstairs where she saw Lila way too close to Adrien who looked rather uncomfortable. She rushed up the stairs to catch them but by the time she got up, they already went to the library. She followed them and saw them talking.

“I love superheroes.” Lila put her hand on Adrien’s. He quickly pulled it away and she moved closer to him. Marinette couldn’t really see what was going on. She approached closer but she accidentally tripped on a pile of books and went face first to the floor. Adrien saw her and rushed to help her up. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Lila stealing the book but she wasn’t sure, so she didn’t say anything. Adrien helped her sit and Lila greeted her.

“Hi! I am Lila. Nice to meet you!”

“I am Marinette.” They shook hands and Marinette’s eyes drifted to Lila’s backpack. Lila gripped her backpack and threw a grimace at Marinette.

“Well, see you after school in the park, Adrien.” Lila said as she left.

“Why in the world are you meeting her in the park after school?” Marinette asked.

“Because she says she has some information about superheroes.” Adrien explained.

“I think she’s lying.” Marinette glared at the door.

“To be honest, me too. But just in case. I’m going to check it out.” Adrien calmly said.

“I think she stole our book, though.” Marinette told him.

“She did?” Adrien asked, surprised.

“I think. But you’ll see her in the park, maybe she’ll return it.” Marinette said.

“Maybe. And, maybe we should head to class.” Adrien told her.

“Oh, you’re right.” They both rushed out of the library and entered the classroom just as the bell rang.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as classes were over, Lila practically jumped out of the class and Marinette decided to follow her. She saw her go to a jewelry store and buy a fox themed necklace. Like Marinette needed more proof that that girl was a fox. She then followed her to the park where she saw her take out her and Adrien’s book. So, she did steal it. She looked in it and flipped to the fox hero page. Oh, she’s going to pretend that she is a fox superhero. Just then, Adrien started approaching her and she slid the book into the trash can. Adrien sat down next to her and she started explaining her stories.

“I wanted to show you this.” She pulled out the fox necklace, she bought in that jewelry store.

“What is this?” Adrien asked.

“This is my fox pendant. My grandmother gave it to me, so that I could use it’s superpowers to help people. I am a descendant of a fox superheroine, you know?” Lila pushed herself against Adrien and Marinette could feel her blood boil. She was lying with every breath.

“But if you are, aren’t you supposed to keep it a secret?” Adrien asked.

“Yes but I trust you.” She leaned even closer. Marinette stood up and wanted to tell this girl everything she deserves but Adrien already didn’t believe her, so what would be the point? She took the book out of the trash can and decided to run away. Marinette knew that Adrien could be trusted. She hid behind the water fountain until Lila left and approached Adrien.

“A descendant of a fox superheroine? That seems normal.” Marinette laughed.

“You heard her?” Adrien asked, smiling.

“Yep and I also saw her throw our book into the trash can. I picked it up but it’s very smelly. Yuck.” Marinette showed him the book while making a disgusted face.

“What does it say about any fox superheroes?” Adrien asked.

“Well, apparently this was one of the miraculous that wasn’t destroyed but I don’t really think they sell magical jewelry in the jewelry store.” She chuckled.

“Okay but where do we find it?” Adrien asked.

“Why would we need to find it?” Marinette answered with a question.

“Just in case, if we need any backup. I mean we don’t even know how to use our powers. If we even have them.” Adrien said.

“We could try them?” Marinette suggested.

“Maybe tomorrow. I have to go home. Piano won’t play itself.” He waved and started to leave.

“Bye, Adrien.” She waved back and left for the bakery.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien was playing piano in his room when he heard a meow. He ignored it at first but then it meowed a couple more times and he decided to check it out. He stood up from his piano and looked through the window. There was a small black furred kitten looking up at him.

“Plagg, what are you doing here? Want some more camembert?” The cat meowed in response.

“Okay, I’m gonna get it for you. Wait here.” Adrien sneaked into the kitchen and took some camembert. He sneaked back into his room and threw the cheese out his window. The kitten, immediately started eating it and he was just about to go back to playing his piano when he spotted an old man in a hawaian shirt next to the cat.

“Hello, mister Fu!” Adrien happily greeted.

“Hello, young man.” Fu greeted back.

“Why don’t you come inside?” He said and noticed that Fu disappeared. Next thing, he felt cold air, so he turned around and saw him in the room.

“You have a lovely room.” Mister looked around.

“Thank you but, honestly it feels more like a prison.” Adrien told him.

“I see.” The ghost sat down on the couch and Adrien followed him.

“I have seen you and that girl talking to Marianne.” Mister Fu said.

“Yes, she told us a lot about the ghost and … other stuff.” Adrien didn’t know how to explain.

“Great. Has she given you the grimoire?” Fu asked.

“The what now?” Adrien lifted his eyebrow, confused.

“The book, young man.” Fu explained.

“Marinette has it. Why?” Adrien asked.

“It contains the spell which can activate your power-ups or as you would call it ‘becoming superheroes’.” Mister Fu said.

“So, what now?” Fu stood up, facing the big windows.

“I have to get to this friend of yours and explain everything to her. Then, she’ll explain everything to you.” And with that he disappeared, leaving a confused Adrien and hungry Plagg behind.

“Hello, Ladybug!” Fu greeted.

“Huh?” Marinette turned around confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha. I'm evil. But I think that this calls for a sequel. I will try to write it but it won't come very soon. I promise. Anyways, if you have any ideas for the sequel, I'd gladly hear them. I don't have the sequel planned at all, that's why I'm asking for ideas. Thanks for coming to the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Hopeffully, see ya in the sequel.


End file.
